


Shadows in Starlight [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, No Force Awakens Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Obi-Wan found more than the tractor beam's location in the Death Star files?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows in Starlight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadows in Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161954) by Vathara. 



> **Length (total)** : 15:05:02  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music:** _Heart of Sword_ by T.M. Revolution  & _The Throne Room/End Title_ by John Williams  
>  **Audio Archive Link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shadows-in-starlight)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-7) | 9:19:51 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Part%201.m4b) (254.2 MB)  
Part 2 (8-14) | 8:26:29 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Part%202.m4b) (228.7 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 2:02:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%201.mp3) (112.5 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 1:18:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%202.mp3) (72.3 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 1:31:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%203.mp3) (83.7 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 1:38:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%204.mp3) (90.1 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 1:09:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%205.mp3) (63.6 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 27:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%206.mp3) (25.6 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 1:12:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%207.mp3) (66.7 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 1:31:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%208.mp3) (84.2 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 55:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%209.mp3) (50.7 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 1:20:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (74.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 1:33:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (85.9 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 1:08:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (63.2 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 41:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (38.3 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 1:15:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Shadows%20in%20Starlight/Shadows%20in%20Starlight%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (69.0 MB) | 


End file.
